


ZevWarden Week 2017 AU: OT3

by MadamSnark, Ray_Murata



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSnark/pseuds/MadamSnark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata/pseuds/Ray_Murata
Summary: In which RayMurata's Alec and MadamSnark's Kallian are both Wardens and in a relationship before Zevran shows up. Bffs Morrigan and Alistair are worried, and they’re all little shits. A comedy in three actsWritten for ZevWarden Week 2017 Day 4: AU





	ZevWarden Week 2017 AU: OT3

**ALEC (written by Ray_Murata)**

“‘Tis beyond my comprehension, why you would be as reckless as to trust such a naive girl.” Morrigan said, looking down at the newly acquired necklace now sitting beautifully on a marble collarbone. Cold, as her voice. “I suppose she is not without beauty… But young, and so easily impressionable.”

Alec flipped idly through the pages of the tome Morrigan had been reading. Not her mother’s, to his disappointment. He’d been dying to take a peek at that. “If I knew how old you are I’d come up with a quip about all of us being little babies from where you sit.” He smirked. “Are you sure Flemeth didn’t teach you how to live through centuries?”

“If you are here to insult me, you are most welcome to take your leave.”

“No thank you’s, first?” He rose a red eyebrow at her. “For the necklace?” His expression turned softer, green gaze lifting from the book to the pendant which Kallian and Zevran had helped him steal from an Orlesian merchant back in Denerim. Served him well for calling them rabbits. Now it was Morrigan’s. “It looks beautiful on you.”

He could swear her cheeks turned a shade darker. But she did not thank him. Nor did he expect her to, after the taunt. Instead she scoffed, looking away at the main camp, where Kallian and Zevran chatted away idly. Alec followed her gaze, watching Zevran’s hand land on Kallian’s leg. Kallian laughed at something. She was beautiful indeed, and fun. And much more. A foolish smile graced his lips, watching the pair of carefree rogues in the distance.

“She spends a great deal of time with that… assassin.” Morrigan warned him. “You are foolish if you do not see where that is going.”

“Where is it going?” Alec feigned innocence.

“He is attractive enough, in his way. I can see how a foolish girl would be smitten. It is, however, hardly fitting for her to dote upon another when you two have shared a bed.” She used no half-words to expose the matter, tone coming out harsh -- An anger that seemed rather personal, and even odd coming from Morrigan. “Unless you value yourself so little you’d waste your time with someone who does not. In which case I must have misjudged you a great deal.”

His grin crooked. “And how did you judge me, exactly?”

Morrigan rolled her eyes. “As an irritating elf who chooses to miss the point of the conversation, quite clearly.”

Alec chuckled, enjoying the crease on her nose a little too much. Morrigan actually cared about him, even if she masked it so well. “You do realize Kallian is trustworthy, don’t you?” He asked, shifting to sit by Morrigan’s side, crossing arms over his chest, watching the blond elves by the campfire. “She’s loyal, and smarter than you give her credit for.”

“‘Tis sickly, really, your infatuation with her.” Morrigan let out a heavy sigh, long fingers wrapping around the amber pendant over her chest, toying with the piece of jewelry. “A fool’s mistake, to think betrayal does not come from those he trusts. ‘Tis precisely where it comes from.”

“If that’s so… Am I to expect betrayal from you?” Alec asked with a humorous chuckle, but it felt bitter on the tongue.

Morrigan picked up the tome she’d been reading and placed it under her armpit. She stood up, looking down at Alec with unreadable yellow eyes. Her gaze flickered to Kallian and Zevran once more, then back to him.

“Let it not be said I did not warn you.”

* * *

 

**KALLIAN  (written by MadamSnark)**

“So… Kallian. I don't really know how to say this, exactly. But we're friends right? You and I?” Alistair was looking down rather than at her, turning a mini statuette in his hands over and over. It was the statue of the small dragon she’d found back in Redcliffe.

“Whaaat?” Kallian drew the word out slowly, her eyes narrowing. This sounded like the ‘by the way I'm the bastard prince’ tone of voice. Which of course made her leery of more secrets about to be spilled.

“Well, uh.” Alistair gave a furtive glance over at their fellow warden, Alec.

Kallian followed his gaze, watching with that same sense of wonderment she always had as fire was tossed from his fingertips into the dug out pit, logs shooting up in flames that would have taken so much longer to do by hand. Amazing every damn time - it hadn’t gotten old, not to her.

Whatever he wanted to say, Alistair seemed to have collected his thoughts a bit better and started again. “Say, if something… not so good… were happening, you’d want to know wouldn’t you?”

He was subjected to the wrath of Kallian’s hard stare. “Not so good? Really. You’re gonna have to fucking give me more than that. Spill.” Kallian wasn’t always a blunt person but she did tend to get the heart of what she wanted to say pretty quickly. When Alistair started to stumble over his words like this she really had to try hard to hold back the sigh of exasperation. She nodded at him to go ahead, lips in a half smirk as she crossed her arms. This should be interesting.

Alistair’s eyes went skyward, still avoiding looking at her. A secret of his?

“Hey, Alistair, you know you can talk to me about anything, yeah? I’m sure it’s no big deal.” She bumped shoulders with him, trying to ease the poor man.

“If I saw… someone… doing something with er… someone else-”

“Alistair.” She stopped him before all his vague shit got on her nerves.

Rubbing the back of his neck, she was surprised to see the telltale signs of a faint blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. “I’m sorry Kal, I know you guys have your ‘thing’ but I don’t know if Alec is good for you.”

Decidedly wicked, is what he could be, true enough. But fun in their tent was besides the point. What Alistair thought of Alec, well, he only saw one side of the man. It didn’t seem to her like he tried very hard to see any other sides. But it didn’t matter if Alistair thought Alec was right for her or not - that's Kallian’s choice, one she was quite content with at the moment. She watched out of the corner of her eye as a freckled hand trailed through red hair - more than content.

“I guess good is a matter of opinion. I think mine’s the one that counts more.”

“No, I mean,” Alistair rushed out his words, “It’s him and the assassin. I mean, you know how Zevran is, and it’s not as if I’ve seen… I just, well I heard things… I think. Well maybe I misheard,” he seemed to talk himself out of his conviction suddenly, “They weren’t really… you know… with… each other.”

For a moment Kallian’s eyes lit up in understanding but she covered it quickly enough with a tilt of her head and eyebrows going high on her forehead. “You know… what, exactly? Hunting? They said they were going hunting together last night.” Playing innocent was all too easy when Alistair so often wanted to believe her an innocent and naive little thing.

“Is that what they told you.” His tone turned bitter. “I mean, Kal, I think they’re. Look I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but there were noises. Like… when a man and woman… Maker’s breath.”

Okay, that had her giggling. “Andraste’s ass, look how red you are! My poor chantry boy.” Kallian playfully shoved his arm. “I think somebody is getting caught up in fantasies, hearing things, wishing to hear things?”

“Look, I - I know what I heard. Just, watch out for Zevran. I don’t,” he sighed, eyes coming to meet hers for the first time. “I don’t want you getting hurt and Alec, well you know the Circle, I mean, his morals are questionable.”

She rolled her eyes, patting the man on the leg as she stood. “Then aren’t we sodding perfect, yeah? I’m not well known for my ‘moral integrity’. And Alec is still a good guy, even if you don’t get to see it. Zev too.” Kallian turned for a final quip with a wicked grin. “But ooh share the dirty things you thought you heard. Spare no detail.”

He sputtered in the way that only Alistair could. “Maker! I, well it must have been a mistake. I mean, I didn’t really hear, no. Nope. Not happening. I… Kallian,” he whined as he watched her smirk only grow bigger. “Ask them if you’re so keen on it.” Really adamant, he was about this.

“Maybe I will.” And she marched right over to Alec and Zevran, now both chattering on together over whatever was in the iron pot.

* * *

 

**… AND ZEVRAN MAKES THREE**  

Kallian acted casual, tone the same as if inquiring about the dinner she was observing in the pot, craning her neck to see past the other two elves. “So Alistair heard you two hunting last night. And funny, I don’t remember being invited.” Her face revealed nothing beyond a quirked eyebrow.

“If I remember correctly, my dear Kallian,” Zevran started, his voice smooth as silk, gaze moving from Alec to Kallian. “You were much too busy with our friend Leliana.”

“I think the words you used were ‘ _ not now, Lanky _ ’?” Alec chuckled. He still hated that nickname on anyone else’s mouth. Only Kallian got to call him that and get away with it. “Your loss, mind. Hunting was rather… Fun.” He lifted the ladle and tasted some of the soup. It wasn’t all bad for leftovers cooked by Alistair.

The human Warden joined them by the fire, fidgeting with a little statuette, giving him, Zevran and Kallian some positively apprehensive looks.

Having Alistair near gave Kallian more fuel to turn off her casual register and accuse Alec outright. “So you had fun?” Her sharp tone made both men stop fiddling with the soup and turn to her in unison and she flicked her gaze towards Alistair and back to them before continuing. “Alistair heard the groans, you know. Must have been Zev,” she pretended she didn’t know, “Alec isn’t typically loud, is he Zevran?”

“Typically, when hunting is done well… Hitting the target is certain to result in loud noises, no?” Zevran snickered.

Alistair palmed his face and groaned himself, ears going red. “Not what I needed to know.”

Alec didn’t fail to notice the mischievous glimmer in his lover’s large brown eyes, and he knew it meant a game was on. He placed the ladle down, crossed arms over his chest and gave Alistair a hard stare. “What do you want to know, Alistair? Are you accusing me of cheating on Kallian? Let me hear you say it to my face.”

“I’m afraid the buffoon would need an ounce of courage for that.” Morrigan’s deep voice came from behind Kallian. Alec hadn’t even noticed her approach, but it seemed most of their party of traveling companions had come to appreciate the show. “‘Tis typical of cowards to hide. And of fools to speak of what they know nothing of. Alistair, I believe, is both.”

“I know what I heard!” Of course Morrigan got Alistair all riled up.

Nothing but a bemused smile lay on Zevran’s lips. “Oh do elaborate. We are all eagerly awaiting the story. In fact, I believe it would best be told with all the sounds and actions you are describing in full re-enactment. Where does the tale begin? Who is on top in this wild fantasy of yours?” His eyes sparkled as they always did when he managed to catch Alistair like this.

It took monstrous effort on Kallian’s part not to burst out laughing at Zevran being utterly ridiculous and such a little shit to Alistair. The only thing that made her stop was when her own brain did start picturing that wild fantasy the Antivan started to describe. All the while poor Alistair stuttered to find some way to answer Zev’s questions without falling into the trap.

Sarcasm came easily enough to her, even if struggling between laughing and keeping on with the game. “Yeah, ‘cause who’s on top changes whether or not you were fucking.” Kallian rolled her eyes.

Latching onto that answer so he wouldn’t have to be the one to say the words, Alistair nodded emphatically. “My point, exactly.”

Only years of practice lying his ass off kept Alec from cracking up as well. Instead he put on a hurt look, gaze fixed on Kallian. “Honestly, blondie? Do you think I’d do such a thing?”

“Surely the girl does not wish to accuse you of being the one flitting about behind her back,” Morrigan saw fit to chime in, her cold gaze of disapproval landing squarely on Kallian. “When it is her that makes no point of concealing her fondness for the assassin. Braiding his hair, doting upon him…” She scoffed, chin pointing to Zevran. “‘Tis jealousy of Alec or  _ him _ that you harbor?”

Alistair gawked. “Kal would never do that! She’s nothing like  _ you _ .”

“Jealousy?” Zevran ensured all were looking at him as he stretched, his shirt raising enough to expose a sliver of his muscled stomach. “Now, now, there is plenty of Zevran to go around.” Not that he was offering precisely. But there certainly was plenty of him for two particular wardens.

Kallian scoffed at Zev, “Clearly.” This would have been a great time to point out how Kallian and Alec were actually far too alike, but she had to keep the smirk on the inside for now. Instead she jutted her lower lip just slightly out. “Dunno, Lanky, would you?” She caught Zevran’s eye for a moment offering a quick wink. “Could see why you’d want him. Sexy, foreign, wicked, blond,” she continued listing as Zevran cheekily nodded along, “strong, so dirty-minded, incredible in bed, talented tongue - wait, fuck.”

“Ah, so the truth does come out,” Morrigan remarked without a single note of surprise. She turned to Alec, looking triumphant. “Are you convinced now? Or shall you wait until you come across the pair in the very same tent you share with her?”

Kallian’s eyes widened realizing how much she’d let slip, meeting green ones already beginning to light up with laughter. Morrigan had unknowingly arrived at the heart of the matter.

Alec couldn’t keep the act any longer, laughter bubbling up. “I’m actually fond of the suggestion, Morrigan.” His gaze flickered between Zevran and Kallian, full with mischief, chuckles escaping between his teeth. “You heard that, Zev?” His arm laced around the Antivan’s waist, bringing him closer and speaking close to his pointed ear. “Our tent. Tonight.” His other hand reached out to Kallian’s face, thumb brushing along her cheek. “Both of you.” 

As if he hadn’t had both of them for a while now.

Warmth coloured Kallian’s face with just the slightest touch from Alec, already wanting to disappear to that offered tent.

“You made her blush,  _ mio caro _ .” Zevran had to point it out every time it happened, finding it amusing and entirely endearing. “I wonder what else we can do to make your pretty cheeks pink, hm,  _ mi querida _ ?” His sun-kissed hand found hers.

Morrigan’s eyes widened slightly, the familiar, easily given touches between the three of them catching her by surprise for just a moment. Her lips parted opened to offer a snide remark, but instead she simply huffed and shook her head.

Kallian wasn’t even paying attention to Morrigan or Alistair, with two pairs of elven eyes on her, she allowed herself to be pulled closer to them. Her voice dropped low enough so the others wouldn’t hear. “Wonder what we can do for you to make more of those sounds, Zev.” Her eyebrows raised suggestively, fingers brushing up against his ear as they carded lightly through silky blond hair.

“A bit of hunting,” Alec said with a snicker, his palm treading scandalously low on Zevran’s lower back while pulling Kallian in for a kiss, smiling deviously against her lips.

The chuckle that left Zevran’s lips was entirely sinful. “Hunting again? Perhaps we should fetch some ropes, no? Perfect for all sorts of traps. Your prey would be entirely at your mercy.” His nose ran along Alec’s long freckled ear, certain that his words would elicit want, while his wandering hand grazed Alec’s on his way to cup Kallian’s ass.

He gave her butt a squeeze and Kallian squeaked, instinctively pushing Zev’s hand away. “Stop that!” she urged, even with a smile on her lips. She was used to being discreet, no open displays of their mutual attraction and growing affection.

“I guess Alistair and Morrigan beat us to a proper announcement then?” Alec said with a little shrug. “Not that it’s anyone’s business.”

Morrigan let out a disgusted grunt, finding it was past time for her to take her leave. “‘Twas sickening to watch the two of them. Three is certain to make me morbidly ill.”

“Maker’s breath,” Alistair spoke mostly to himself, stunned dumb. “For once I think I agree with Morrigan.”


End file.
